zombiefarmguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide - Mutations and invasions
Mutation guide #1: Obssidianlinks guide to mutations Obsidianlinks guide to mutations: the stats, the Growing procedures, and more ntro >mutations are very important for invadeing. exspecaly when McDonnell gets to strong for regular zombies. even whan you have a full army of zombumpkins he still beats you. mutations are the solution to this agravateing problem. this guide will show you how mutations work, the stats and other info about them, and how to efficently make mutations the basics >The basic way mutations work is this, mutations are made when you mix the characteristics of a crop and a zombie, creating a zombie mutation when harvested. >To make a mutation you first have buy the mutation from the market. >(no, not rent, buy , as in permanantly)For example, a tomato >Then you have to plant a certen crop in this case, tomatos, by a growing zombie (or you can plant the crop first, it dose'nt matter). Then you wait for the zombie to grow. >The crop dose'nt have to be fully grown, just the zombie. If the crop is fully growen however, don't harvest it untill you have harvested the zombie. otherwise the mutation will not work. ">If the mutation doesnt work, dont worry, you didnt do anything wrong. This happens sometimes. if your life force is higher, this happens >Life force comes from items you place on your farm(trees, fences, etc.). The more items you have the higher it is. When a zombie is mutated you will know it because it will have the crop you planted as a body part. So if you did a tomato mutation, the zombie would have a tomato for a head. The stats these mutations give the zombie are showen in the next section. (sorry for the starnge format of above text. not sure what happend.) Stats, levels, cost, and location of mutation * you must buy a brain before you can buy this zombie mutation. Combining mutations As you can see the some mutations are on diffirent parts of the zombie (onion is on the eye, tomato is on the head, etc.). This is where mutation combonations come in. Basicly, how this works is you plant two to five diffirent types of crops (for example tomato and carrot) beside a zombie and it will get all of the mutations you planted by it. so if you did plant tomato and carrot beside a zombie you would get a carrot eyed, tomato headed zombie. You cannot combine two types of mutations on a zombie if they appere on the same place (so you CANNOT combine tomato and onion on the same zombie). this being said you can only have five diffirent mutation types (head, eye, arms, hair, and body) on a single zombie. when mutations are compined you will get the effect boosts for both mutations so tomato and carrot together would give you +1 attack and +1 speed together. the best zombie mutation you can make so far would be a carrot eyed, garlic headed, celery armed, cauliflouwer haired, bean body zombie mutation giving the zombie +4 speed, +8 defence, and +4 attack. the next section will show you how to make these mutated zombies efficently. How to plant efficently when planting mutations you want to use as little space as possible. this will show you how to plant crops and zombies depending on how many mutations you want on each zombie. __________________ 0 = zombie 1 = crop #1 (head) 2 = crop #2 (eye) 3 = crop #3 (arms) 4 = crop #4 (hair) 5 = crop #5 (body) o = empty ___________________ Imagene the numbers are on a grid. the grid is the squeres of land you plant on.< *one mutation (per zombie) __________________________________________________________________ 10101010 10101010 etc. -- or -- o111111o 00000000 __________________________________________________________________ remember that mutations can be planted diagonaly from the zombie as well as horazontaly and verticly *two mutation (per zombie) __________________________________________________________________ 12121212 00000000 __________________________________________________________________ *three mutations __________________________________________________________________ 123123123 o0000000o __________________________________________________________________ things start getting tricky here. *four mutations __________________________________________________________________ 123123123 o04040404 __________________________________________________________________ *five mutations __________________________________________________________________ 123123123 405040504 closing thank you for reading this guide. if you have any questions please comment. if you need help with anything else in this game, ask me and i will help you or make a guide if the same questions come up a lot. thanks for reading! Invading Guide #2: Tips and Tricks tips and tricks firstly: full army of zombumkins. good at begining of game? yes. later? no, stupid is more like it. they are much too slow. even WITH mutation they will all die. regular zombies? mabey. only if you are using full mutations. girl zombies? yes, very good. they are fast and very strong in numbers. mutations are extermly good too. headless zombies? mabey. they are strong and just as fast as regular zombies, but have two main disadvanteges. 1) they are stupid and take their time when thinking. and since they have no head. you can only use arm and body mutations on them. mini zombies? yes. mini zombies are really only ment to grow fast, but they are also fast themselves, and dont take long to think. the problem, they are weak. however mutations can fix that. garden zombies? thats not even funny. you can also mix zombie groups together, too. and of course, blue and red zombies are better than green (blue is better, red is best). but you have to buy a tombstone of that colour before you can use them, Now, in the current version. There are some zombie pots! combine two zombies to make a new strong zombie. Party zombie, zombieslocks, zombarian, imp zombie ,robo zombie and the zombee. these are my tips and tricks, hope they help you! Invading Guide #3: How to beat the aliens How to beat the aliens with no casualties: 1. Make sure all zombies are fully mutated. (flytrap, Lima bean, garlic, cauliflower, and dragon fruit.) And use the combined zombie. 2. Send them in this order. PRZRZRZBRZBRZBRZ p-party r-robo z-zombielocks b-zombee 3.100% hungry. Invading Guide #4: How to beat the ninjas How to beat the Ninjas: 1. Make sure ALL of your zombies are mutated (except the cupid zombie) 2. Your mutations MUST be: broccoli,flytrap, lima bean, coffee bean, tomato, dragon fruit, celery, turnip (optional) and cauliflower! 3. You MUST have healing zombies in the fight, make SURE some are zombees, flower zombies, and of course, cupid zombie! 4. Make sure the strongest zombies go first, but ALSO make sure that the healing zombies go maybe 2nd, 3rd, or 4th. 5. When that carrot pops up, tap it with TWO fingers instead of just one, so it'll go faster! 6. Make sure you're happy when you play the Ninjas, just for some good luck. 7. If you get to a do or die, exit to the iphone/ipad menu IMMEDIATELY. 8. If you have Itunes, play some music and go back to zombie farm, it will still be playing, go to the fight for encouragement! 9. If you have tiny zombies, try to use the mini buddy ability, but when the explode ability comes up, do NOT use it, it's a waste of a tiny zombie! 10.We all know that cupid zombie can't be mutated, so have him together with your mutated ones, just to make it more special! 11.Make sure ALL of your big zombies are RED of a different color that maybe came out of the zombie pot.12. When the boss comes up, use the GOOD abilities as FAST as you can! Make sure you don't use explode! 13. Death of zombies are never good! So make sure you don't get ANY deaths (Visit 7.) 14. Make sure your zombies are STARVING when they do to the fight! 15. Make sure your zombies go in this order: Zombrute, Cupid zombie, robo zombie, ZomGoblin, Amazombie, Zombee, Flower zombie, Flower zombie, Imp zombie, ZomBotanist, Zombee, ZomGoblin, Zombrute, ZomBarian, Zombrute, and zombrute! This SHOULD work! 16. Make sure you're level 27-30 when you fight the ninjas! 17. Good luck! :) :) :) Category:Guides